fin
by Lady Himiko
Summary: [fin] - Circling black birds, bleeding hearts, whispered goodbyes. The finale in my series of one-shotters. R&R, please. Enjoy.


--------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: To own Cowboy Bebop, or not to own Cowboy Bebop – in disclaimers, this is the question. Unfortunately, the answer will always be the same. I don't nor (likely) ever will own C.B. I also do not own the song "Blue". But I do listen to it often. (  
  
A/N – Alright. It saddens me to tell you that this is the finale in my first series of one-shotters, BLEEDING HEARTS. It's over. Caput. Done with. I'm already sad enough after writing this last one up, and right now I feel like I'm gonna cry, so I'd better make this quick. This is probably the saddest thing I've ever written. (And this is coming from the girl that wrote the Inuyasha-fic, Death. -_-) First, we see Vicious's bird scanning the battleground afterwards and we are informed of the final events of Cowboy Bebop that we were unable to see. Then we hear the emotions of the Bebop crew, (Jet + Faye, they're all that's left *sniff sniff*) and then we feel the finality of death. It's a little scary and really sad.  
  
[Fin] – cowboy bebop (BLEEDING HEARTS)  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Lady Athena – Thank you, Lady Athena. Thank you so very much. You have no idea how much it means to me for you to say such kind things. And thank you for correcting me on my mis-judgment on the lyrics of "Blue". I greatly appreciate it! ARIGATO!  
  
[Six] [Bluer Skies - Fin]- [3 , 2 , 1 - P L A Y]  
  
|||| || ||||| ||||| || | | |||||  
  
cowboy bebop – see you...space cowboy  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
BLUE  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
The bird, large and black and trailing ebony feathers, soared slowly overhead.  
  
'Never seen a bluer sky Hey I can feel it reaching out and moving closer There's something about blue'  
  
Below it lay the remains of a great battle. Fierce, it had been, and recent, too. The blood that had been spilt was still too fresh to be that of an aged skirmish. The bird's black eyes scanned the ground below.  
  
'I ask myself what it's all for You know, the funny thing about it I couldn't answer No, I couldn't answer'  
  
Perhaps it was more recent than it'd thought.  
  
Crimson trails lined the stone steps. Glass lay everywhere, the memories of the beautiful, expensive windows that had complimented all sides of the huge building. Cold breezes blew gently, pleading and teasing and dragging the crystalline remains in their wake.  
  
A strangely familiar scent drifted in the air, one that the bird had known often due to his constancy to his master. The smell of death.  
  
But something wasn't right. Usually, among the death, lingered the tainted smell of one that had killed. But...nothing remained. Nothing. Not even the light, innocent scent of a normal life.  
  
The bird swooped down towards the wreckage, wings gliding silently through the cold, cold air. Something had caught its eye. There was something lying on the steps, motionless.  
  
It reminded it of something.  
  
Someone.  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
FAYE  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
I'm tired.  
  
Of everything.  
  
Gambling, bell peppers and beef with no beef, spaceships, little girls with boys' names, dogs, men with mechanical arms, and men with funny green hair.  
  
It could all burn it hell. I just didn't care anymore.  
  
'Things are turning a deeper shade of blue Images that might be real May be an illusion Flashing off and on'  
  
Dreams haunt me at night, mercilessly telling me that I have to know. I have to know.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
I don't want to.  
  
I don't.  
  
If I knew, it would destroy me.  
  
But then again, I am probably already destroyed.  
  
Nothing can touch me anymore.  
  
I don't want to hurt anymore.  
  
Nothing.  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
JET  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
Oh, that idiot.  
  
Spike was AN IDIOT!!!  
  
Chasing after dead dreams.  
  
Forgetting the present.  
  
As far as I was knew, he would never forget the past.  
  
'Free...'  
  
It was just too difficult for him, I guess. It would be the death of him. I knew it would. There was no way that someone...  
  
...even someone and strong-willed as Spike...  
  
...could escape that past.  
  
'I wanna be free....'  
  
...Maybe a different past...  
  
'Gotta be free...'  
  
...but not that past. Never that past.  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
BLUE  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
The bird landed lightly a-top the stone of the step.  
  
The something was a body. Drenched in blood.  
  
A body it's seen before.  
  
'And move among the stars You know they really aren't so far'  
  
A body that belonged to a person it's seen so many times.  
  
But the person...  
  
'Feels so free'  
  
...was gone.  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
FAYE  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
'I got to know free'  
  
I don't want to hear.  
  
I don't want to see.  
  
I don't want to know.  
  
'Please...'  
  
But I will know.  
  
I do know.  
  
'Don't wake me from the dream It's where you are'  
  
And I cry.  
  
And when I'm done crying, I run.  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
JET  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
'Everything else seemed I'm so free'  
  
I'm tired of chasing after Spike – always rescuing his ass before he can get in real trouble.  
  
I'm tired of it. It just won't happen again.  
  
As far as I'm concerned, his body can just rot.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
I slam the refrigerator door shut and swear, running to the hull.  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
BLUE  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
People had been here.  
  
The screech of tire marks were easily noticed along the old, old road.  
  
They had left the body. It still reeked of death. The bird step forward and lowered its beak to the body sharply and quickly and then flutters away, squawking in disgust at the stench of death.  
  
'No black and white'  
  
It shook its head a few times and then took to the sky.  
  
'In the blue'  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
ALL  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
He is dead.  
  
It wasn't really fair, but he is dead.  
  
Sigh.  
  
He's dead. And they know.  
  
They arrived about two hours after he'd been wounded.  
  
Faye, surprisingly, remained calmly expressionless, the only emotion being stoicism.  
  
She kneeled down, brushed the hair from Spike's eyes. Silently lowered her forehead to his. Closed her eyes.  
  
And in that last whisper of a moment, Faye could have sworn she heard his voice - serious yet teasing, youthful yet old.  
  
'Everything is clearer now Life is just a dream, you know Never-ending'  
  
"Bang," he said.  
  
Faye's eyes opened slightly, and then the tears came again.  
  
She smiled, rivers flooding down her cheeks.  
  
'I'm ascending.'  
  
"Yeah, Spike. Yeah. Bang."  
  
[fin][3, 2, 1 ... screen flickers and then goes black] 


End file.
